LAAT
LAAT ( ) — серия канонерок, использовавшаяся Великой армией Республики во времена Войн клонов. Серию производила компания «Тяжелое машиностроение Ротаны». Разработка На разработку LAAT потребовались годы, но это был шедевр инженерной мысли. Каминоанцам пришлось решить много задач по стабилизации конструкции нового оружия. Они использовали репульсионные турбины, расположив их в крыльях и корпусе судна, сделав корабль более устойчивым к огню зенитных орудий, применяемых КНС. Они так же разработали новый вид оружия, наносящий больший урон на поле боя, чем остальные виды вооружения. Этим оружием был ионный ретранслятор, создающий луч, с лёгкостью поражающий живую силу, технику и строения. У этого оружия был один большой недостаток — перегрев. Однако, каминоанские инженеры нашли эффективный способ справиться с этой проблемой: по бокам и на крыльях были установлены турели, управляемые вручную и снабжённые собственными масс двигателями. За счёт этого оружие не перегревало главный двигатель. Характеристики Использование left|thumb|200px|LAAT/i и LAAT/c участвовавшие во [[Вторая битва при Джеонозисе|Второй битве при Джеонозисе.]] Серия канонерок LAAT была разработана для доставки до 30 солдат-клонов к полю боя и их поддержки. Также в их задней части могли располагаться 4 спидера для поддержки разведывательных операций или спасательных миссий. Ранние версии LAAT были предназначены для передвижения исключительно в атмосфере, поэтому требовали доставки на планеты при помощи крейсеров. Однако, учитывая возможности крейсеров, высадка войск на ранних этапах входа в атмосферу планеты была обычной практикой и такая тактика позволяла LAAT вылететь в намеченную зону и возвращаться обратно ещё до начала сражения. Поздние версии обладали возможностью полёта в открытом космосе, поэтому нередко использовались во время битв между кораблями. Некоторые версии канонерок были оборудованы цистернами с бактой, для перевозки раненых. Также, спустя какое-то время после битвы на Джеонозисе, канонерки разработанные для коммандос класса Альфа/Специальных операций выпускались в новой раскраске, а также обладали повышенной манёвренностью и большим временем подлёта. Вооружение Большинство оружейных систем канонерки было разработано как для ведения боя в воздухе, так и для поддержки наземных сил. Для поражения удалённых или медленных/неподвижных целей, LAAT были оборудованы двумя электромагнитными ракетными установками (в верхней части судна), снаряжение которых зависело от типа миссии. Для борьбы с воздушными целями, под каждым крылом располагались 4 лёгкие ракеты класса «воздух-воздух» (всего — 8). 4 лазерные турели — 2 из которых управлялись клонами, а две другие управлялись либо вторым пилотом, либо стрелком (на каждом крыле), имели широкий угол обзора и могли использоваться как для воздушных так и для наземных сражений. 3 противопехотные турели (2 спереди и одна в задней части судна) служили для поддержки наземных сил, обеспечивая прикрытие продвижения войск и техники. Производительность За время эксплуатации, канонерка продемонстрировала отличную производительность. Она оказалась настолько манёвренной, что только самые мобильные вражеские суда могли не упускать её из виду. Даже опытные пилоты считали, что невозможно увернутся от многочисленных орудий LAAT. Этот транспортник клонов показал свою эффективность во время первой битвы на Джеонозисе, когда джедаи обнаружили на планете фабрику дроидов. LAAT использовались на многих планетах и были высокоэффективным средством доставки солдат в бой. Модификации thumb|left|180px|LAAT/i ведёт бой с [[Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией|дроидами-истребителями «Стервятник».]] Самая распространённая модель серии LAAT — LAAT/i, пехотный транспорт и мобильная орудийная платформа, которая использовалась на всём протяжении Войн клонов. LAAT/i могла доставить до 30 солдат-клонов на поле боя. Имея возможность перевезти такое количество солдат за раз, канонерки использовались для высадки войск первого эшелона, до того, как приземлятся большие десантные корабли. Различные модификации позволяли дополнительно перевозить военные спидеры или перемещать на поле боя более крупные военные машины, такие как шагоходы. Поздние версии LAAT/i лишились стрелковых шаров в передней части дверей, что позволило приспособить суда для высадки с орбитальных крейсеров без необходимости их входа в атмосферу. Это позволило ускорить высадку войск и сделать её более незаметной. Вдобавок к различным модификациям LAAT, существовало несколько других моделей канонерок, предшествовавших им или появившихся после них, которым давались похожие названия. Наиболее известными были: MAAT, VAAT/e и канонерская лодка HAET-221. Использование LAAT продолжалось и в в эпоху Галактической гражданской войны. К примеру во время Восстания на Камино, когда клоны антиимперские-солдаты и каминоанцы попытались сбежать с планеты на эти транспортах. Они также в небольшом количестве использовались в войсках Альянса за восстановление Республики. Известные модели * LAAT/i * LAAT/c * LAAT/s * LAAT/v * MAAT * Космическая канонерка За кулисами thumb|150px|Похожая машина, которую видели на Корусанте в 10 г. ПБЯ * Есть мнения, что прототипом LAAT является реальный боевой вертолет Ми-24 из-за формы кабины и схожести функций. * Вариант перевода аббревиатуры на русский — СНДК — придумал переводчик Ян Юа (он назвал его «Скоростной низковысотный десантный корабль»). Данный вариант перевода ошибочен, так как в оригинальном названии корабля не было слова «скоростной». Более близкий к оригиналу перевод аббревиатуры — НЛШТ (низколетящий штурмовой транспорт). * В книге «Уязвимая точка» LAAT/i сохраняет оригинальное название, и звучит как «ЭльЭйЭйТи/ай» (англ. LAAT/i). Появления *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 9: In Service of the Republic, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' }} Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Kowakian Monkey-Lizard * Giant spiders are awesome * Always count your clones before take-off * Republic Commando: Order 66 * Old Wounds * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Источники * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary * The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * * * The New Essential Chronology * Galaxy at War * Threat of the Conqueror * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three * * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded * Star Wars: Force Collection Примечания Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактической Империи Категория:Варианты LAAT Категория:LAAT Категория:Продукция «Тяжёлого машиностроения Ротаны» Категория:Типы звездолётов Альянса повстанцев